Planet of the Apes Magazine 4
| Writers 2= Doug Moench| Pencillers 2= George Tuska| Inkers 2= Mike Esposito| Colorist 2= None| Letterer 2= Unknown| Editor 2= Don McGregor| }} :"Apes wearing clothes! It's a madhouse... a mad-house!!!" ::--'Taylor' Terror on the Planet of the Apes Cast of Characters: * Alexander * Jason * Brutus * Gunpowder Julius (first appearance) Locations: * Ape City Items: Synopsis: Planet of the Apes, Part IV of VI - Trial Cast of Characters: * George Taylor * Cornelius * Zira * Nova * Zaius * Honorius (only appearance) * Maximus * John Landon (final appearance) * Julius (final appearance) * President of the Assembly (only appearance) Locations: * New York City area :* Ape City :* Assembly Hall Items: Synopsis: Taylor has been captured and taken back to his cage at Zira's hospital. Julius, still angry with Taylor for being knocked down earlier calls him a freak and assaults him with a fire hose. He places Taylor and Nova in two separate cages. Before long though, Dr. Zaius orders Taylor to be brought to the ape assembly hall. An official tribunal is called in which the judiciary panel (made up of the president of the assembly, Dr. Maximus and Dr. Zaius preside over Taylor's fate. Dr. Honorius is chosen to prosecute the state's case against Taylor, while Zira and Cornelius argue in Taylor's defense. Taylor attempts to explain his origins, but Honorius objects to nearly everything he says. Cornelius suggests to the tribunal, that while it may be impossible for Taylor to have come from another planet, it is possible that he came from the Forbidden Zone. This assertion opens the doorway for Cornelius to expound upon his belief that an ape society existed prior to that which is stated within their own holy scripture. The trial eventually concludes and the President has Zira and Cornelius indicted for scientific heresy. Taylor is brought into Zaius' office. Zaius reveals that Taylor is not the first talking human he has seen. He is also aware of the existence of John Landon (whom had since been lobotomized). He believes that Taylor is a freak aberration that exists somewhere beyond the Forbidden Zone. Taylor is not surprised that Zaius didn't want his knowledge entered into the official record. Taylor asks what is to be done with him and Zaius tells him that he will be dissected and studied. Taylor spits upon him. As Taylor is dragged away he is heard shouting towards Zaius, "What are you afraid of?" Notes * Terror on the Planet of the Apes is divided into two chapters: :*Part I: A Riverboat Named Simian :*Part II: Gunpowder Julius * These installments of Terror on the Planet of the Apes were reissued by Malibu Graphics in December 1991 as a stand-alone comic. * The Planet of the Apes movie adaptation from this issue is partially reprinted in color in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #4. * This issue includes an interview with actor Ron Harper. Harper played the role of Alan Virdon in the 1974 TV series. * Landon's first name, John, is provided in this issue. This name was never used in the movie. * Dr. Zaius makes reference to the "Forbidden Zone". The Forbidden Zone does not appear until ''Planet of the Apes'' Magazine #6. * Zaius also tells Taylor that he has seen talking humans once before. He is likely referring to the radiated mutants that live beneath the ruins of St. Patrick's Cathedral. The mutants are not seen until ''Planet of the Apes'' Magazine #9, chapter three of the movie adaptation. Trivia *Additional information is based on material originally supplied in the 1968 movie. External Links *Planet of the Apes comics article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes comic series index at the Grand Comics Database References *Planet of the Apes Magazine #4 at the Marvel Database Project Category:Marvel Comics Issues